Me and Bradley
by emy-twilight09
Summary: Ellie and Emma are like sisters Ellie meets Ben but he cheats on her. One night Emma and Ellie are turned by a sadistic vamp and meets Bradly and his brother Brice Cullen will the girls fall for them find out?


Chapter 1 I slowly tightened my eyes. When I woke up my dad Troy was knocking at my door to wake up so we could go to church. When we got there Emma was there sitting where we usually sit Liz was there to. Ben a boy that I like that just moved here with his three brothers Clay, Robert, & Drew & his three sisters Shayla,Alex,& Julie. They we`re all adopted. I just could not take my eyes off him. Emma, Liz, & I were talking about the sermon. Emma quietly said Ben was staring at me. Then Liz said you know you like him. I just said who cares. Were going home soon I'm going to go get my stuff I'll see you tomorrow. When I got to my stuff Ben beat me there. Hello I'm Ben Cult. Hi I'm Ellie Daze I said in a low squeaky voice. Uh I was wondering if you could introduce me to some of your friends. Um sure. Then his brothers & sisters came around the corner. Shayla & Clay were holding hands. Robert & Alex were to so was Drew & Julie. Shayla smiled at me Clay did a little. Behind them was Ron their dad & Liza their mom. Bye Ben said. Bye I whispered. Troy said time to go. When we got home I called Emma & all of my other friends to tell them about Ben. After lunch I went up to my room & watched T. went back down stairs made dinner. Then I went back up stairs & went to bed that night I dreamed about Ben. The next day Ben met me in the parking lot. He ended up talking to my friends but at lunch he sat with me at a table that was empty. We talked & ate. He walked me to history & talked till the teacher came in. Ben drove me home he just asked questions. When I got inside Emma was there waiting on the couch. Hey Em what's up? Nothing so are you ready to go to the movies in Omaha. Sure she said. I grabbed my phone & purse & ran out the door. Emma was sitting in the passenger side of the ford F150 Troy gave it to me last week. It was black & did not even have scratch. The movie we went to was Twilight it`s a romance between a vampire and a mortal girl. The vampires name was Edward Cullen and the girls name was Bella Swan. Edward had two sisters Alice and Rosalie and two brothers Emmett and Jasper. It was awesome. Then I wondered about Ben was he a vampire. I asked Emma she said no and it wasn't real. It is impossible or is it? Earlier that day BPOV "Oh my gosh it takes all day for me to wake you up Benjamin. I`ll send Alex in I swear I will young man." I hate it when my mom does that. Well she`s not my mom biologically. You see we we`re all adopted by Dr. Ron Cult and Liza Cult. Julie a shy girl was my real sister. I slowly got up and went into the bathroom I took a quick shower. Put on a nice button down shirt and some cakey pants I turned on some music 1,2,3,4 by the plain white t`s. I went down stairs to eat some breakfast cinnamon rolls, eggs, & sausage Julie was sitting at the table reading a book Twilight wow that book is popular so is the movie. Hi sleepy head, my sister said right at that moment Shayla ran down the stairs giggling. I have an idea hee hee let's have a movie night you have to bring a date it's going to be in three days Ben that should give you enough time. She said. Great all I have to do is pick a girl. Julie patted me on the back. Then she whispered I'll help you. Thanks I whispered back. Just then Ron yelled, Time to go guys. All of us piled into our cars Robert and Alex have a black Viper, Clay and Shayla have a red convertible, Julie and Drew have a yellow Porsche & I have a blue Ferrari. When we got to church we we`re the 5th ones there. All of us sat down and Liza went to put the cookies on the counter. HALF HOUR LATER: So after the sermon I went to go get my coat. Then from around the corner came an angel Hi I`m Ben Cult I said. Hi I'm Ellie Daze an enchanted voice said.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 28 Chapter 2 EPOV The two days passed quickly. The 2nd day Ben asked Tomorrow do you want to come to my house and watch a movie. Sure I said a little too energetic. Okay I`ll pick you up at 6:00p.m. He said. When I got Bio I told Emma about Ben and what he asked me. Suddenly I heard a giggle come out of Lucy`s mouth she was my friend in elementary. What Lucy I said with a smug smile on my face. Oh do really think he loves you please. Shut up your just jealous Emma said. NEXT DAY The next day in the parking lot Julie Cult Ben`s sister came up and said a friendly Hi and introduced me to Drew and herself. At 6:00 Ben came. We talked a bit. His house was huge. When we walked in the door Ron, Drew, Robert, & Clay we`re all standing in the living room. Ellie it`s nice to finally meet you Ron said we shook hands then Alex was at the top of the stairs Ellie come on she said. I ran up the stairs to where Alex was.


End file.
